The Silent Melody
by PatchyFog
Summary: This is the story of Elena's twin sister, Melody. Melody is best friends with all the rejects including Vicki, Damon, Stefan, Lexi, Katherine and Klaus. That's because Melody is extremely different to everyone else - she's a mute. But not everyone needs to use their voice to make friends and eventually fall in love. Warning: not for Elena lovers. Eventual Elijah/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story of Elena's twin sister, Melody. Melody is best friends with all the rejects including Vicki, Damon, Stefan, Lexi, Katherine and Klaus. That's because Melody is extremely different to everyone else - she's a mute. But not everyone needs to use their voice to make friends and eventually fall in love. Warning: not for Elena lovers. Eventual Elijah/OC**

* * *

**ATTENTION, PLEASE READ: I've been dying to write an Elijah/OC fanfic so I hope it's good enough for all you guys. I want to know if you want me to go through all the episodes or do this as an introduction and then skip to when Rose and Trevor come into the storyxx**

* * *

My name is Melody Gilbert but everyone calls me Mel. I've been a mute since birth; not that I really mind - it's nice to have an excuse not to answer straight away. I have a twin sister named Elena; we don't get along that well. And we have a younger brother named Jeremy. My parents died not long ago so now our Aunt Jenna lives with us, she's nice so it's not that bad. My best friend is Vicki Donovan and my arch enemy is Caroline Forbes. My younger brother, Jeremy, has a major crush on Vicki.

Me and Elena are not identical even though you can see the resemblance between us. Elena was tall, skinny and wasn't that curvy. She was tanned and had dark brown hair that matched her eyes. Her hair reached the bottom of her back and was always pin straight. She was really pretty and wasn't a mute. I'm tall and skinny yet curvy. I had a slight tan and dark brown hair, my hair also reached the bottom of my back but it was extremely curly and I had turquoise eyes - yes, I know, extremely odd colour, isn't it?

I was sad when my parents died in the car crash but I was happy that Elena survived even though we don't get along. We argue a lot. Don't even bother asking how considering I'm a mute and can't defend myself.

I love to draw just like Jeremy and I like to run in the woods. I like the rain and love storms. I don't like wearing dresses and drinking tea. I'm not that keen on make-up but love wearing accessories.

But . . .

I think the most important thing you should know about me is that I sometimes dream about things . . . things that haven't happened yet.

* * *

_Her skin was grey and she looked like she had been dead and decaying for years rather than a few seconds. The steak was sticking up from her chest and her eyes glazed over. She really looked like a vampire now; she was even wearing the costume. I heard Jeremy call out her name from behind me but I couldn't concentrate on his voice. I couldn't concentrate on anything other than the body in front of me._

_I fell to my knees and let out a strangled sound from the back of my throat. I hadn't even noticed the tears running down my face but I saw them land next to the body. The body - not Vicki or Vicki's body, just The body. I tilted my head back so that I was looking at the sky and the stars and I opened my mouth to scream - to shout but no sound came out just like I knew none would, all that came out was a sob._

_I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to find Damon staring down at me in pity. I stood up and he wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him and cried into his shoulder for what seemed like forever._

_"I'm so, so sorry." I heard him whisper into my ear, I just sobbed even harder into his shoulder and he had to support my weight to keep me from falling.._

I sat up in bed, gasping and tried to get my erratic heartbeat to calm down. It wouldn't though; I couldn't get over the dream, the image of Vicki's decayed body infront of me. I continued struggling for breath for a few minutes before I was calm, at least physically. I shuddered and slowly got out from my warm covers. I walked slowly, sluggishly to my dresser to get clothes.

I pushed the image of the body out of my mind and went for a shower. After the shower I decided to wear a pair of wedged black leather boots that reached my kneecap, dark skinny jeans, a dark blue tank top and a leather jacket. I brushed my hair but left it to it's natural curls and then I went downstairs. I entered the kitchen to find Jenna and Elena, who handed me a cup of coffee silently.

"Hello, Mel." She paused. "Toast. I can make toast." Jenna said flustered while flittering around the kitchen.

"It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna." Elena said raising her cup a little.

"Mmm, is there any coffee?" Jeremy asked as he walked in. I nod quickly and hold out my cup to him.

"Thanks, Mel." He said shooting me a grateful smile. I smiled back at him. I noticed that Elena frowned oat us over her cup of coffee. Not to be petty but she was probably jealous.

Ever since the crash that had killed mum and dad, Jeremy had been taking drugs and because of that he was always snappish and moody but for some reason he treated me as he had before the crash. Elena had asked me about it once and she had asked in that way that made it seem like it was my fault but I had just shrugged my shoulders and walked away. Although the next day she said being a mute was no excuse to walking away during fights.

"First day of school and I'm_ totally_ unprepared." Jenna moaned while she searched through her handbag. She had probably lost her phone again, or 'misplaced' as she likes to say.

I picked up her phone from the counter next to me and tapped her on the shoulder. Jenna looked up with an open mouth and a glare but her face softened when she saw I had her phone.

"Thanks, Mel." And then she went back to rushing around the rest of the kitchen.

"Lunch money?" Jenna asked as she came to a stop in front of me with her purse.

"No, I'm good." Elena told Jenna with a smile.

I hold out my hand sheepishly and she hands me a note. Jer takes one or two notes of her himself.

I smile at Jenna and pat her shoulder as a way of thanks.

"Is there anything else?" Jenna asked anxiously. I pull her in a hug and pull back just enough for her to see me shake my head. She sighed and relaxed against me. I stepped back and give her a reassuring smile, I hate it that I can't say anything to comfort her so that's how I do it.

Jenna frowns and asks herself, quietly. "What am I missing?"

I point to a post-it note on the fridge that read: _Big presentation on first day of school._

"Right, I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at . . ." She checks the clock on the wall. "now. Crap!"

"Then go, we'll be fine." Elena tells Jenna gently with a sweet smile. Jenna sends her a grateful smile and then rushes out, she pats my shoulder on her way. Elena then turns her attention to Jeremy. "You ok?"

Jeremy holds a hand up and says. "Don't, just don't Elena."

He walks away after a quick look in my direction.

"Bonnie's giving me a lift to school. Do you want to come?" Elena asked me while looking at where Jeremy had just been.

I put my hand on her shoulder which causes her to look up and I nod my head with a smile. She smiles back gently and then we wait for Bonnie to come.

"So, Grams is now saying that I'm psychic." Bonnie said as she drove. She glanced over at Elena and then continued. "Our ancestors were from Salem which isn't all that crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like 'put this woman in a home already." Bonnie barely pauses for breath when she's telling Elena this and I get the feeling she's been dying to say something about this for ages. I noticed that Elena was looking out the window and I had a feeling she wasn't even listening to Bonnie's story. "But then I started thinking – I predicted Obama, and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think that Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands." After Bonnie finishes she takes a quick peek to see Elena reaction and then notices Elena's dreaminess.

"Elena!" Bonnie says sharply which makes Elena jump and turn to Bonnie. Bonnie says with a grin. "Back in the car!"

"I did it again, didn't I?" Elena asked her with a frown. She sighs. "I-I'm sorry Bonnie. You were telling me that . . ."

"That I'm psychic now." Bonnie said proudly, which makes me grin.

"So predict something . . ." Elena said. "about me and Melody."

Bonnie takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly and then narrows her eyes. "I see –"

Just as Bonnie says it a crow hits the front of the car which makes Bonnie swerve. I squeeze my eyes shut bracing for impact but it doesn't come so I slowly open my eyes.

Bonnie stops the car with a big jolt and exclaims. "What was that?! Oh my god! Are you okay Elena?"

"It's okay. I'm fine." Elena says slowly and I get a feeling that she's trying to convince herself _and _Bonnie.

Bonnie seems to suddenly remember me that I was in the car as well and glances back. "Melody?"

I stare at her with wide eyes and my mouth hanging open. I slowly close my mouth and nod.

"What kind of Psychic are you?" Elena jokes weakly with a chuckle.

Bonnie turns back to Elena and gives her a small smile. "Hey I'm new at it." She frowns. "It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere."

It was a _crow_ . . . I'm sure of it.

"Really, I – I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." Elena told Bonnie.

Bonnie takes another deep breath and let's it out slowly again. "I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over. And that you are both going to be _beyond _happy."

"Thanks Bon." Elena said. I just pat her gently on the shoulder, giving her a big smile when she glances back at me.

We arrive at the school and I'm the first one out of the car, heading straight to where I knew Vicki, my best friend, would be. She lets out a squeal as she see's me and she runs up to me in her heels to give me a great hug.

"Oh my God, I have missed you so much, Mel. We have a lot of catching up to do." Vicki tells me with a mysterious smile as she pulls back from the hug.

I laugh and nod, giving her a huge smile.

* * *

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state." Mr Tanner says and everyone in class is so interested that we're falling asleep.

I let out a long sigh and start banging on the table with my pencil, it's actually very hard to get detention when you're a mute but when I do give it a go it's hilarious.

"Sorry, Mrs Gilbert, am I boring you?" Mr Tanner asks me as he stands in front of my desk.

I gave him a sheepish smile and then nod my head yes. Everyone laughed apart from Mr Tanner who narrowed his eyes at me. I gave Mr Tanner a huge smile and then batted my eyes at him that seemed to make him glare even more.

"Well, maybe you would like to be bored outside the class room." Mr Tanner told me with an icy smile.

I gave him another bright smile and nodded my head, I picked up my bag and books and then walked to the door. I opened the door and was just about to go out before I paused and looked back to Mr Tanner.

"Thanks." I mouthed to him making the class roar with laughter.

"Out!" Mr Tanner shouted causing everyone to laugh even more.

I gave him a little salute and walked out. Ah, how fun being a mute was sometimes.

* * *

Elena went out to the graveyard after school to see out parent's gravestone, she asked me to come with her but I decided to stay home. Vicki walked back with me and she told me all about her guy problems and how nobody but me understood her. It was true that I was the only one who understood her; she was living in the shadow of her handsome, football jock big brother while I was living in the shadow of my beautiful, social butterfly twin sister. It did not help that when they had been dating before the crash they had been the perfect couple.

Vicki did not once ask if I was ok or try to talk about my parent's, the crash or Elena and for that I was grateful.

Vicki went straight home after we arrived home and I went straight up to my room. I found Jeremy sitting on my bed looking at the picture of my parents that I kept on my nightstand. I knocked on my door to let him know I was there but he didn't lift his head.

"I miss them so much." I heard Jeremy whisper in a choked up voice. I instantly frowned and went to sit next to him on my bed. I gave him a hug and after a second or two he hugged me back and started sobbing.

"Shh, shh." I soothed as I stroked his hair, trying to calm him. It worked to well because we both fell asleep.

* * *

After school the next day I went to The Mystic Grill with Matt and Tyler. They were talking about boring things that held no interest to me - things like school and football. I would have been hanging out with Vicki but she had decided she needed to be working at the Grill rather than just drinking here.

"So, how's you school been for you so far, Mel?" Tyler asked with a lazy grin.

I gave him a massive smile and two thumbs up, which caused him and Matt to laugh.

"How are you so positive all the time?" Matt asked.

I drew an imaginary circle around my head like a halo and they obviously got it because they started laughing like mad.

"You? An angel?" Tyler asked in disbelief. "Yeah right."

I pouted and he just shook his head. "No, sorry Mel. Your more like a pixie and they're supposed to be vicious little buggers."

We all laughed at that and then I spotted Elena on the other side of The Grill watching me with Bonnie and Caroline. She smiled at me and waved me over.

I sighed and pointed to Elena at the boys questioning gazes.

"Ah." Was all Matt said. The poor boy, he was perfect for Elena and then she goes and dumps him.

I got up and gave Matt a sympathetic smile before I waved goodbye to them and went over to Elena and her friends.

I heard Caroline talking when I got there. "His name is Stefan Salvator. He lives with his uncle up at the old Salvator boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid - military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini and his favourite colour is blue."

By the time she finished I was sitting next to Elena, directly across from her and I could tell she was very pleased, or should I say proud? Shouldn't surprise me really considering every stalker was proud about all the information they knew about they're victim's.

"And you got all that in one day?" Bonnie asked incredulously.

I just raise my eyebrows at Caroline.

"Oh, please." Caroline scoffed. "I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding."

I snuck a look at Elena to find her frowning at Caroline. When she noticed me watching she forced a smile onto her face but avoided my gaze.

They talked for a bit about one of the classes and it got me wondering exactly why I had been summoned here by Elena. Someone cleared their throat causing me to look up. Stefan Salvator had arrived.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" questioned Caroline, who was obviously trying to dig up any dirt on poor Stefan.

I sigh and start to tap the table impatiantly causing Stefan to smile, I smile back politly.

"Mmhmm," he answered politly. "and I moved when I was young."

"Parents?" Bonnie asked, clearly wanting to help dig everything up.

"My parents passed away," he says quietly.

"Oh, Melody's and Elena's parents passed away as well. It was only a few months ago." Caroline tells him with a flaxhy smile.

I stare at her blankly in the hopes of making her uncomfortable. It works.

"I'm sorry ..." Elena says gently. "Any siblings?"

I huff at her and shake my head. I take Stefans hand in mine and patt it gently with a sad smile. He sends me a grateful smile while Elena shoots me an annoyed look. Ah, well.

He turns his attention back to Elena. "None that I talk to," he chuckles. "I live with my uncle."

Caroline must have felt a little left out because she tried to get his attention back on her. "So, Stefan, if you're new then you don't know about the party tomorrow."

"It's a back to school thing at The Falls," Bonnie explains.

"Are you going?" Stefan asks Elena.

Bonnie decides to answer for Elena with a grin, "Of course she is."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Caroline must have felt a little left out because she tried to get his attention back on her. "So, Stefan, if you're new then you don't know about the party tomorrow."**_

_**"It's a back to school thing at The Falls," Bonnie explains.**_

_**"Are you going?" Stefan asks Elena.**_

_**Bonnie decides to answer for Elena with a grin, "Of course she is."**_

* * *

**Hey guys, instead of saying Mel's using sign language everytime she does I'll do it like she speaks.**

**And I want to thank everyone for their opinions and encoragement on the story. I havent had this much reviews for a chapter in one day like ever - no doubt it's the best response I've ever gotten. I will be skipping over some of the less important scenes.**

**Please review.**

* * *

The next morning in history it was safe to say that I wasn't paying attention. I'd had another freaky dream last night and I felt my mind go back to it every few seconds.

_I walked slowly into my room. I think I was still in shock. Vicki was gone, my best friend was never going to randomly walk into the room and complain about Elena. I was never going to be able to see her face or here her voice._

_I sat down on my bed and felt something wet drip onto me. I was still crying. Someone cleared their throat and I looked to the doorway of my room. Elena, Stefan and Damon were there. What were they doing here? Why would I want to see them now? They were the reason that Vicki was dead, Vicki was died to protect poor Elena._

_They all walked in but I didn't react, I just kept staring at the doorway - the one I wanted Vicki to walk through with a big smile on her face and then she'd say something like, "Ugh, I can't believe your Elena's twin. I mean she's** so** annoying and your not."_

_And I would smile and we'd both laugh._

_Someone cleared their throat and I looked up to see Damon looking down at me, looking right into my eyes. He kneeled down in front of me and wiped the tears away but new ones replaced them almost instantly. His hand went to my wrist and he unclapsed it and gave it to Elena. I frowned, what was he doing? And then it cae to me ... they were going to compel me like Jer._

_I jumped from the bed and ran to the door but Damon was there instantly. I turned around and pointed an accousing finger at Elena._

_"It'll be safer for you." She said with a pity look on her face._

_I stormed over to her, now sobbing and slapped her on across the face with all my strength._

I didn't like dreaming anymore. I'd felt betrayed and angry in the dream. I'd only met Stefan yesterday and I had no clue who 'Damon' was.

"Ms. Bennett?" I heard Mr Tanner ask. I pushed the dream away and tried to focus on the lesson.

Bonnie's head shot up and she replied in a small voice, "Um ... a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."

I coughed into my hand to hide my laugh but I don't think it worked as he shot a glare my way. The poor man was probobaly still upset from yesterday.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett." Mr Tanner said dryly and clearly annoyed. "Mr Donovan, would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your imbedded jock stereotype?"

"I'm okay, Mr Tanner. I'm cool with it," Matt answered smoothly with a smirk. Quite a few people coughed this time.

"Ms. Gilbert?" Mr Tanner asked now looking quiet frustrated. I took pity on him.

Before Elena could answer I used sign language to say, "Something like three hundred and forty-six."

Mr Tanner just stared at me for a few seconds and then turned to Elena. "Ms. Elena Gilbert, would you please translate that?"

"Um, three hundred and something ..." Elena trailed off. I rolled my eyes, I had tried to teach her wasn't my fault she didn't listen.

Mr Tanner looked thoroughly annoyed now. "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Ms. Gilbert, but the personal excuses ended with summer break."

My jaw dropped. Was he fucking serious?

I sighed and clenched my jaw. He really was an asshole sometimes.

"There were three hundered and forty-six asualties, unless you're counting local civilians," Stefan spoke. "And that's what Melody already told you."

I shot Mr Tanner a smirk and then turned to Stefan to wink, he grinned back. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." He signed back. I raised my eyebrows, impressive.

Mr Tanner was still staring at Stefan with a surprised look on his face. "That's correct. Mister ... ?"

"Salvator."

"Salvator. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" Mr Tanner asked Stefan with raised eyebrows.

Stefan hesitated and then said, "Distant."

"Well, very good." Mr Tanner said and then he smirked and said, "Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

Stefan hesitated again. "Actually, there were, uh ... twenty-seven, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong." He said it so sadly that I actually felt bad for him. He turned back to normal then and added, "The founder's archives are, uh, stored in the Civil Hall if you'd like to brush up on your fact's, Mr Tanner."

Some of the students gasped while most laughed, me included. I gave a thumbs up to Stefan and he gave me a smile. I think I'd love to call him brother-in-law.

* * *

The party was cut short. Jermey had found Vicki in the woods, she had been attacked. As soon as I heard that I couldn't get the image of her grey and decayed body out of my mind. I don't think I could handle it if Vicki was dead but I knew she couldn't be - it wasn't Halloween yet. Yes, that is what stopped me from having a panick attack - the fact that Vicki would only wear a vampire costume for Halloween.

I'd ridden in the ambulance with Matt and Vicki. I only managed to get a ride in the ambulance because Matt had lied and said I was his twin. That was so awsome of him. I think me and Matt had been comforting each other the whole way there and when we got in her room.

We both stayed in the hospital that night with Vicki with one of us going to get coffee every so often. Staying awake all night payed off as well because right when I was about to fall asleep Vicki had woken, whispered 'vampire' and then fell back asleep.

Me and Matt had shared a look and agreed we both needed to sleep so we did.

* * *

Me and Matt went together to the festival thingy on the night of the comet. I was still super worried about Vicki and I think he could tell. He had insisted - no, demanded that I come with him for some fun. Vicki had gotten out of hospital that morning and seemed thoroughly amused by my concern _and_ she had no idea what me and Matt were talking about when we told her that she told us that her attacker was a vampire.

Me and Matt agreed to blame it on the coffee, our over active imagination and lack of sleep. We also blamed to on the fact that Vicki had probably been drunk, I mean, when wasn't she drunk or high?

We met up with Elena and her friends at one point and at that point Jer came running over. "Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?"

She was missing _again_?

Me and Matt shared a look. We _so_ had to get her a collar with a bell or tracking device or something.

"You're her stalker, you tell us." Tyler bit out in anger.

"I can't find her." Jeremy continued, ignoring Tyler and seeming really worried.

I tapped Jermey on the shoulder and asked him, "Is she outside?"

"No, I don't think so." Jeremy said with a worried expression.

"Maybe she found somebody else to party with." Tyler smirked, being the dick he was. "Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced."

I slapped him across the face and pushed him away. I turned to Jermey, "Did she say she was coming with anyone?"

He shook his head and opened his mouth to say something but before he could Elena cut across. "What's with the pill pusher?"

"Ask him." I heard Tyler say and I could tell he was wearing a smirk.

Jeremy sighed and asked, clearly annoyed, "You really wanna do this right now?"

I shook my head furiously and shot Elena a look which she ignored completely. Elena looked at Jeremy outraged and she demanded, "Are you dealing?"

I felt tears spring to my eyes and looked to Matt for help, he looked at my worriedly and so did Jeremy. I walked over to Matt and felt a few tears slip over the edge, Matt instantly pulled me into a hug and gave me a sympathetic smile. I leaned on his shoulder and stopped listening to the conversation for a moment.

When I came back into focus when Caroline said, "You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with _you_?"

I stopped leaning on Matt and watched everyone with a clenched jaw.

"No way." Tyler said in disbelief which ment that Jeremy was the one who slept with Vicki. Go Jer!

"And I didn't even have to force her into it!" Jermey said, raising his chin a little.

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt demanded from his spot next to me. He took a step closer towards Tyler.

"Nothing man, just ignore him. He's a punk." Tyler told him. Oh, the little shit-bag. I walked over to him and punched him in the nose. I felt someone grab me from behind and I saw Matt put an arm on Tyler to stop him.

"You know what?" Matt said irritably. "How about all of you shut up and help me and Melody find my sister!"

Whoever stopped me took their hands off me and I crossed me arms giving everyone one of my famous 'say-no-and-you-die' looks.

I went my own way to look for Vicki but I couldn't find her anywhere and when I was losing all hope I heard a girl crying. I looked frantically around me but found no one there. And then I realised the sound was coming from above me.

I ran into the grill and pushed my way through the crowds to get to the stairs. I ran up the stairs and the door banged open.

Three heads instantly snapped my way. Stefan, Vicki and the guy from my dream - Damon. Vicki was lying at Stefan's feet, sobbing with the wound on her neck open and bleeding heavily.

"Mel!" Vicki cried. I instantly ran to her side and held her in my arms. I turned my accusing glare on Stefan who shifted nervously under it.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing, Mel. Just take Vicki home. You need to go home. Now!" Stefan demanded.

I picked Vicki up letting most of my weight keep her up. I turned around, getting ready to leave but somebody stood in my path. Damon.

"Damon," Stefan growled in what sounded like warning. "leave her alone."

"Well, hello there ..." Damon said to me with a smirk. I looked around for escape options but as we were on a roof there was only one. The stairs which Damon was blocking.

I turned to Stefan, still holding Vicki up.

"What's going on Stefan?" I signed despritally.

Stefan was still watching Damon though. He growled, "Damon!"

"Mel." Vicki sobbed, clinging to me even tighter. I had to get her out of her.

I turned around to face Damon and made a shoo motion with my hand, not sure if he knew sign language. Damon just smirked at me and then looked over to Stefan, "I don't need her dead, but you might."

I froze and my breathing came a little quicker. The dream came back to me -

_Her skin was grey and she looked like she had been dead and decaying for years rather than a few seconds. The steak was sticking up from her chest and her eyes glazed over. She really looked like a vampire now._

"Mel, take Vicki and go. Now." Stefan said, urgancy in his voice. I tried to walk past Damon but he grabbed my arm in tight grip.

"And I can help." Damon said, obviously carrying on from his words to Stefan a moment ago.

That was when his face transformed. His face went paler, while his eyes turned red with veins rising from the skin all around his eyes. His lips parted and canine teeth slowly lenghened into fangs.

_Fangs?!_

Vampire ...

I took a step back from Damon wiht wide-eyes, dragging Vicki with me. He was a vampire. The dream ... oh my god, did he want to turn Vicki? Was that what my dream was showing me?

I took another few steps back, still dragging Vicki who was oblivious to everything going on around her - she was still crying. I wanted to help her, to comfort her but I think I was going to have a panic attack.

"No need to be afraid," Damon purred. Purred? Really? Oh, come on! "I just want to drink your blood."

I shook my head furiously at him. I felt tear sting my eyes but I ignored them.

I decided to find out if he knew sign language. I signed despretally, "Please, please let her go. Please don't hurt Vicki."

I think I passed out for a moment or two though because when I opened my eyes again, I was llying on the floor, Vicki was hysterical and Stefan was in the middle of saying something to Damon.

"Why? So I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be _brothers_ again? You know what, let them go. Let them tell everyone that Vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you."

_Brothers_? Typical, Damon and Stefan are brothers. That meant my sister wanted to date a vampire. Shit!

Damon seemed to be holding Vicki. My eyes widened as he leaned down and sniffed the blood on her neck.

"Mmm."

And then he bit her. I jumped up from the floor and ran to them but I felt Stefan grab me at my waist and tug me away. I started kicking and punchin wildly, trying to get to Vicki and Damon. Not Vicki, not my Vicki. I needed her, she couldn't die.

I stopped strugeling and let all fight leave me causing Stefan to drop me. I put my arms around my waist and hugged myself while rocking and crying silently. Stefan bent down and took my face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Melody. I am so, so sorry." He said with a heartbreaking expression on his face. It just caused me to cry even harder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thanks for all the review. They mean so much! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please say in a review any suggestions you have to make. xx**

* * *

**Melody's POV**

**Previously:**

I_ stopped strugeling and let all fight leave me causing Stefan to drop me. I put my arms around my waist and hugged myself while rocking and crying silently. Stefan bent down and took my face in his hands._

_"I'm sorry, Melody. I am so, so sorry." He said with a heartbreaking expression on his face. It just caused me to cry even harder._

* * *

I was sitting in the kitchen with Bonnie when Elena went to answer the door. I wasn't even friends with Bonnie! And It value my opinion that much, unless she only wanted me here to seem all sistery in front of Stefan. In that case I wanted out of here more than I already did.

Bonnie smiled at me awkwardly and I smiled back but as soon as she looked away I couldns when she had suggested it. It was going awfull. It was awkward and quiet and annoying.

I sighed dramatically causing all three to look at me. I smiled and gave a little wave. Bonnie and Stefan laughed a little nervously while Elena scowled. Ah, how funny my dear twin sister was. Did she not realise how amazingly awkward this was for everyone?

"Elena," Bonnie started jokingly, "is this food from the Grill?"

Elena blushed a light pink and ducked her head. I faintly heard her mutter something along the lines of, "Yes ..."

Elena took a deep breath before turning to Stefan and giving him a weak smile. "Did Tanner give you a hard time today?"

Stefan put down his fork and slosly shook his head. "Well, he let me on he team, so ... I must have done something right."

I smiled at this and took a quick peek at Bonnie who looked very unimpressed and very uncomfotable. Elena also noticed this as she turned to Bonnie and decided to try and change it. "Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him and -"

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie said, cutting Elena off. I frowned at Bonnie before turning to Stefan.

"I thought it was very good." I signed and then gave him a thumbs up. He laughed at me and then gave me a gratefull smile.

"Thanks Mel."

Elena gave me a dark look that quickly changed into a beaming smile once Stefan glanced at her. Two faced bi-

No, I will not think such vile thoughts about her untill she kills someone or attempts to or even covers one up, and I don't think she gotten that far in her psycho bitch lesson yet.

Elena turned to Bonnie. "Bonnie, why don't you tell Stefan about your family?"

Bonnie turned to Stefan with a tense, tight smile. "Uhm, divorced parents. No mom, live with my dad."

Okay ... Pretty boring way of talking about her family. Stefan nodded, obviously attempting to look interested. I sighed and pushed some of the food around with my fork. Such a boring night.

Elena sighed and said quietly, "No, about the witches."

Witches? Bonnie was related to witches? Wow ... I now know two vampire's and one person who was possibly a witch. Stefan looked to Elena in shock and then back to Bonnie, who was giving Elena a deathly glare. Elena continued talking as if Bonnie wasn't looking at her as if she wished she'd blow up right there and then.

"Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Elena's voice and become strained and very annoyed by the end and I had to pretend to cough to hide my laugh. She was so, so, so desperate to get Bonnie and Stefan to be friends and while Stefan was actually trying, Bonnie wasn't.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie said in annoyance, with a shake of her head.

_I_ didn't think that was cool either. Two vampire's were enough for me, especially when you took in the fact that my twin sister was dating one and the brother of that one was dating one of Elena's best friends Caroline.

"I ... disagree. I think it's most certainly interesting." Stefan said slowly, drawing Bonnie's attention from the death glare she had been giving Elena. "I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druid's that migrated here in the eighteen hundreds."

Ha! He had probably been here to see them migrate here, if it was true.

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie clarified proudly. This little interaction seemed to make Elena a lot more happier.

"Really?" Stefan asked with raised eyebrows. Bonnie nodded and smiled, clearly embarrassed. "Salem witches?"

Bonnie replied with a nervous laugh. "Yeah."

"I'd say that's pretty cool." Stefan said animatedly, glancing between Elena and me. He probably wanted us to back him up. Well, he'd have to have Elena back him up because it was bad enough having vampires. I could not get that thought that I'd had in a dream out of my head.

She really looked like a vampire now.

I'd said it as if she had been a vampire but didn't look like one. I would stake the blood sucker that turned her ... or die trying ...

Bonnie sat up straighter in her seat and asked, "Really? Why?"

'Really? Why?' What?!

Oh, yeah, Salem witches were cool to _some_ people ...

Stefan also sat up straighter and said with a completely straight face, "Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and non-conformity."

Now, had he been talking to me I would have been pretty confused on whether that was meant as a compliment or not. Bonnie seemed to take it as a compliment as she now looked very, very pleased. Stefan was such a suck up.

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie said happily with a bright smile. I wanted my drug-taking-bestie.

Actually no. I wanted the drugs my drug-taking-bestie had on her.

I stared miserably at my plate as everyone sat in silence for a moment. I really don't see the point of being here. I mean, come on! I could have been eating Matt's amazing lasagne while watching Tom and Jerry with Vicki while smoked something and I got high off the fumes. Instead I was eating cold food from the Grill, in an awkward atmosphere with my least favourite twin, her best friend who could be a witch and my twins boyfriend who was a vampire and had a brother who was also a vampire - a very mean one.

I really wished Jenna would come back home, or better yet Jeremy, or better yet Uncle John. He was awesome. Ah ...

We were eating in silence until the doorbell rang. Doorbell? I thought it was only us, if I knew we were allowed to invite others I would have invited Vicki. Now that would make for a fun dinner party. I quietly laughed into my hand and Elena gave me a confused look.

"Did you invite anyone else?"

I gave a snort of laughter causing all three of them to give me weird looks. I continued laughing and shaking like mad but shook my head to say no. I could _not stop_ picturing Elena greeting Vicki at the door. Oh man, that would be hilarious.

Elena got up to answer the door and I finally stopped laughing. Well ... I've finally stopped laughing on the outside, but, oh man, the look in Elena's face - now that would be priceless.

Stefan went out after her only a moment or two later. I bit my lip and stared at my plate. Such an awkward silence.

"It was Caroline," Elena said as she came through with a cake. Oh, thank god! "and Damon." What!? "They brought desert."

She had said this all with a bright smile but I felt sick inside. I don't think I could handle seeing him after what happened with Vicki. Vampire.

"We'll go see them in the living room then." Bonnie said, rising slowly from her chair. They both looked at me.

I shook my head frantically and pointed upstairs. Elena sighed and though she didn't look disappointed she sounded it, "Ok, then."

* * *

_"Isobel came to see me last night." Alaric said unhappily._

_Wait. Isobel? As in mine and Elena's mother, Isobel?_

_"What does she want?" I asked confused. I'm assuming that she didn't want to get back together with Alaric although that would be romantic._

_"She wants to meet us." Elena says softly. Shit!_

* * *

_A woman stands in front of our view of Stefan, she takes off her coat and put's it on the spare chair at our table. This must be Isobel. She's pretty but looked like a rock could have more emotion. I couldn't believe it though, this was my birth mother - our birth mother, this was the woman who had given us up._

_"You look just like her, Elena." Isobel says unemotionally. "And I have to admit I'm surprised your not a doppleganger as well, Melody."_

_"You've met Katherine?" Elena asked._

_"She found me after I turned." Isobel explained in a bored tone. "Genetic curiosity I suppose. She'd be fasinated by you both."_

* * *

I walked in the kitchen and stopped dead in my tracks. There was food everywhere!

"Hi." Vicki's weak voice said to me from the floor. And there she was, leaning against the wall next to the doorway eating cold pizza.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"No." She moaned. I slid down the wall next to her and took one of the slices of pizza. "My eye's hurt from the light, my teeth are aching and I am so hungry."

She didn't look good either. Her skin was a lot paler than usual and she had dark shadows under her eyes.

"Are you high?" I mouthed.

Vicki scoffed. "I wish. It's like I'm recovering from fifty hangovers in one go."

I patted her arm sympathetically and took a bit of the pizza. For a few moments we sat in silence, apart from the sound of me and Vicki eating. Then Jeremy came in.

"Vick? Mel? Are you ok?"

I nodded but then pointed at Vicki and shook my head. I got up and went out, patting Jeremy's arm on my way out. He needed the alone time with Vicki more than I did at the moment. I so hoped they got together as it meant Vicki could actually be my futur sister, she'd be a better one than Elena.

I went up to my room and decided to paint again. I zoned out though because when I came into focus I dropped my paint and paint brush in surprise. On the canvas was a picture of Vicki, except she was dead like she had been in my dream the night before the first day of school. The veins, the grey skin, the vampire costume - it was all there. I shivered and quickly picked up the pot of paint and brush. I closed the lid of the paints and took the brush dowstairs to wash.

When I got to the living room Matt, Jeremy, Stefan, Elena and Vicki there. Vicki still didn't look that good.

Jeremy noticed me come in.

I asked him, "What's wrong?"

"It's Vicki," Jeremy said as if it explained everything. Everyone else looked to Jeremy at this and then followed his gaze to me. Matt, Stefan and Vicki seemed to be relieved while Elena's expression was unreadable. "There's something wrong with her."

I rolled my eyes but Stefan's expression went suddenly blank as if he'd just realised something very important and not good. In a second he was in front of everyone, protectively - everyone apart from Vicki.

Stefan walked over to Vicki who now looked as if she was going to cry.

"Vicki look at me." Stefan said softly, soothingly. Vicki slowly looked at him. "Focus. You're going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine."

Vicki nodded and she seemed a little more relaxed, she didn't look as if she was going to cry anymore. What was he doing? That weird vampire compulsion thing?

Stefan turned back to us. "Matt, Jeremy take her to bed upstairs."

After all three of them disappeared Stefan turned back to me and Elena. Elena gave me a look and then said softly to Stefan, "You know what's happening to her, don't you?"

Stefan nodded apologetically, his brows furrowing and his face turning into a frown. "Yeah."

He locked eyes with me for a heartbeat and then his eyes went to Elena. No ...

Elena started to pace. "What is it?"

Her eyes seemed to hold a hint of panic in them and she ran a hand through her hair. No, she couldn't be ...

"She's transitioning." Stefan said lowly, apologetically.

No, no, no. Not my Vicki ...

"Transitioning into what?" Elena asked, looking confused.

Stefan took a deep breath and then finally said, ever so slowly, "A vampire."

No ... Not Vicki!

"What?" I heard Elena gasp but I couldn't concentrate. Vicki ... a vampire? No, not my Vicki, please not my Vicki.

She really looked like a vampire now ...

She really was going to be a vampire now. My Vicki, my poor Vicki, she wouldn't be able to handle it after the drugs - the thirst would be too much. My poor Vicki ...

"Damon must have gotten to her," Stefan said with anger in his voice. Damon ... "She's new. She hasn't completed the transition yet."

I lifted my head up and gazed at Stefan with hopeful eyes. Maybe she wouldn't have to be a vampire ...

"How does she complete the transition?" Elena asked. I would say it didn't matter but Stefan was looking anywhere but me. I was fine now, Vicki would be fine now.

"She ... She has to feed on human blood." Stefan said quietly not meeting either of our eyes.

I seemed to get it then, why Stefan refused to meet my eyes. What happened if she didn't feed? What would happen to Vicki?

"And what if she doesn't?" Elena asked with wide eyes.

Stefan said nothing for a moment or two and then, "She'll die." Stefan said. "She may only have a few hours."

No. Not Vicki ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Please review and tell me what you think xx**

* * *

_I seemed to get it then, why Stefan refused to meet my eyes. What happened if she refused? What would happen if Vicki didn't feed?_

_"And what if she doesn't?" Elena asked with wide eyes._

_Stefan said nothing for a moment or two and then, "She'll die." Stefan said. "She may only have a few hours."_

_No. Not Vicki ..._

* * *

When I get to the boarding house I find Damon and Stefan in the front yard. Stefan looks really worried and then his eye's widen when he spot's me.

I wave awkwardly when I see Stefan's expression. Not only does he look worried he looks guilty. What worries me even more is the fact that Damon looks entertained. Very entertained.

"Melody." Stefan sighs as a greeting.

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly, my eyes darting between Damon and Stefan. I needed to see Vicki to tell her that she had to stay inside. She had been wearing a vampire costume and tonight was Halloween. She couldn't die, not Vicki ...

"We lost Vicki." Stefan said in a mourning tone, his eyes closed.

I froze and realised my mouth was hanging open but I couldn't seem to move. Oh, Vicki ...

"You'll catch fly's if you leave your mouth open any longer." Damon said with a lazy smirk.

My mouth snapped shut and I started pacing. I ran a hand through my hair and chewed my lip. Oh my God, what were we going to do? I couldn't go through that again. I wouldn't be able to wake up from that a second time.

"Chill, Mel, we'll find her." Damon said with another smirk.

I whipped around and pointed an accusing finger at Damon. Then I started signing rapidly and I'm sure I missed out a few words. "You! You! This is all your fault, Damon! She is my best friend and now she'll die tonight. Tonight! I'm not ready for her to leave, Damon! She'll be gone ... just like mom and dad ..."

I sobbed stared sobbing and felt someone pull me into them and hold me tight. "I'm sorry," Damon whispered. "I'm so sorry, Mel. She'll be fine."

"Were going to find her right now," Stefan said gently. I nodded and pulled away from Damon. I whipped the tears with my sleeve and sniffed a bit before nodding again.

* * *

We start searching through the crowd of party people. There are zombies, vampires, werewolves, witches, slutty things and so on. Stefan wasn't wearing a costume while I had changed into my costume of a dead person. I was wearing a long white dress that had rips at the bottom and blood covering about 70% of it.

I looked over to Stefan to find him gone. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. What was I supposed to do now?

I need to get away from all the lights and loud, loud music. I run to the nearest entrance and take a deep breath when I get outside - just to clear my head. And then I see something that scares me to hell.

"Vicki, stop!" Elena exclaims as she runs to Vicki with a slab of wood. Vicki who was attacking my brother, my Jeremy. Not Vicki ...

I faintly take in her vampire costume and see the images of her dead.

_She really looked like a vampire now ..._

Vicki pushes Jeremy to the ground and then turns to Elena. Elena screams as she's thrown into a bench. No, Vicki, no ...

Stefan grabs Vicki and pins her to one of the coaches, he has a piece of wood in his hands. Not Vicki ...

Then Vicki's gone, she'd pushed Stefan away. Where was she? Then suddenly she was in front of Elena who's standing. She's attacking Elena, biting down hard into her neck. I faintly hear Jeremy screaming, for who I don't know. Please no ...

Then Stefan's there and Elena's been pushed away. He pushes the piece of wood into Vicki, she doesn't even scream. Her eyes go wide and they land on me. I faintly realise I'm crying and have been for a while. Not Vicki ... No ...

Stefan lets go of the piece of wood and Vicki falls to the floor. I quickly run to her but stop when I'm a few steps away. This was it ... I wasn't going to wake up now ...

_She really looked like a vampire now ..._

Her skin was grey and she looked like she had been dead and decaying for years rather than a few seconds. The steak was sticking up from her chest and her eyes glazed over. She really looked like a vampire now; she was even wearing the costume. I heard Jeremy call out her name from behind me but I couldn't concentrate on his voice. I couldn't concentrate on anything other than the body in front of me.

I fell to my knees and let out a strangled sound from the back of my throat. I hadn't even noticed the tears running down my face but I saw them land next to the body. The body - not Vicki or Vicki's body, just The body. I tilted my head back so that I was looking at the sky and the stars and I opened my mouth to scream - to shout but no sound came out just like I knew none would, all that came out was a sob.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to find Damon staring down at me in pity. I stood up and he wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him and cried into his shoulder for what seemed like forever.

"I'm so, so sorry." I heard him whisper into my ear, I just sobbed even harder into his shoulder and he had to suport my weight to keep me from falling..

* * *

Stefan drove me, Elena and Jeremy home. Damon was going to deal with the body, her body, Vicki's body. Jeremy had been crying so bad that Damon had said he was going to compel him to forget. Vicki, my poor Vicki ...

I walked slowly into my room. I think I was still in shock. Vicki was gone, my best friend was never going to randomly walk into the room and complain about Elena. I was never going to be able to see her face or here her voice.

I sat down on my bed and felt something wet drip onto me. I was still crying. Someone cleared their throat and I looked to the doorway of my room. Elena, Stefan and Damon were there. What were they doing here? Why would I want to see them now? They were the reason that Vicki was dead, Vicki died to protect poor Elena.

They all walked in but I didn't react, I just kept staring at the doorway - the one I wanted Vicki to walk through with a big smile on her face and then she'd say something like, "Ugh, I can't believe your Elena's twin. I mean she's so annoying and your not."

And I would smile and we'd both laugh.

Someone cleared their throat and I looked up to see Damon looking down at me, looking right into my eyes. He kneeled down in front of me and wiped the tears away but new ones replaced them almost instantly. His hand went to my wrist and he unclasped it and gave it to Elena. I frowned, what was he doing? And then it came to me ... they were going to compel me like Jer.

I jumped from the bed and ran to the door but Damon was there instantly. I turned around and pointed an accusing finger at Elena.

"It'll be safer for you." She said with a pity look on her face.

I stormed over to her, now sobbing and slapped her on across the face with all my strength.

She took a step back in shock and I choked on my breath. No no no no! I couldn't forget! No! I wouldn't let them! Not Vicki ...

"I'm trying to help you," said Elena angrily.

I shook my head, angry now yet still crying. "You are shit, Elena. You're a real bitch I hope you know. Vicki died because of you! Damon may have turned her and Stefan may have put the steak in her but it was all because of you. You! This is all your fault!"

* * *

They left after that. Stefan had put my braclet on my dresser next to a picture of me and Vicki as kids. I sat on my bed and just stared at the wall for a moment then I jumped up and opened my box of paints and paint brushes. I got them all out and laid them on the floor. Then I started ripping all the posters of my wall down, even ripping some in half but I didn't care. When the wall was bare I began to paint.

_She really looked like a vampire now ..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry for this chapter being so sad but this chapter is for you too see Melony mourne for her best friend xx**

* * *

_They left after that. Stefan had put my braclet on my dresser next to a picture of me and Vicki as kids. I sat on my bed and just stared at the wall for a moment then I jumped up and opened my box of paints and paint brushes. I got them all out and laid them on the floor. Then I started ripping all the posters of my wall down, even ripping some in half but I didn't care. When the wall was bare I began to paint._

**_She really looked like a vampire now ..._**

* * *

I had just finished when my alarm clock went off telling me that it was now 6 o'clock in the morning I would not be able to sleep until tonight. I stepped back from the massive painting on my bedroom wall and felt new tears gather in my eyes. I had stopped crying around one and now I was about to start again but I couldn't because I knew if I started crying again it would take me ages to stop.

I had painted a picture of Vicki on my wall. Half of her looked like she did everyday - happy, sexy and alive. The other half of her was how she looked last night - vampiry, veiny and dead.

_Her skin was grey and she looked like she had been dead and decaying for years rather than a few seconds. The steak was sticking up from her chest and her eyes glazed over. She really looked like a vampire now ..._

I slowly cleared up all my paint supplies then went to the bathroom where I took a very long shower. I didn't bother really seeing what I had picked to wear, I just put them on while looking at my painting. My painting of Vicki the human and Vicki the vampire, she was beautiful as both.

As soon as I got downstairs I poured myself a cup of coffee, something I really needed now. I finished the drink within seconds and then just stayed like that until Jenna came downstairs.

_"Oh my God, I have missed you so much, Mel. We have a lot of catching up to do."_

I didn't concentrate on what anyone was saying but I got the jist. Vicki had left town and only told Jeremy so now Sheriff Forbes wanted to talk to me, Elena, Jeremy and Stefan to see whether it was genuine or not.

Jenna took Elena, me and Jer to the station. I didn't interact with anyone and all three of them gave me weird looks through out the car ride.

_"She's gone again, Mel! S-she left me and Mattie again. I - I hate her so much!"_

We got to the police station quickly and Aunt Jenna waited with us in the waiting room. Stefan and Elena kept telling me the story but I didn't listen. Why should I?

Elena went first, then Stefan and then Sheriff Forbes called me into her office.

She offered me a seat. I sat down.

_"We are going to be best friends **forever**. I'll even learn that language thing for you."_

"- just going to ask - routine questions - then you can go."

I nodded numbly. The sheriff sat behind her desk where there was paper and pen ready. She was going to take notes on the interview. Interview or interrogation? Lies either way.

_"I hate your sister **so** much. I mean, she's so annoying and so are her friends. I really don't understand how your sisters."_

"Did you see - before she left?" The Sheriff asked.

I sat there a moment and the Sheriff opened her mouth to say something but, slowly, I shook my head.

"- tell anyone where she was going?"

_"You know, when we get out of this crap town the first place we're going is Spain to get a gorgeous tan."_

I shook my head again after a moment.

"Do you - that she really left town?"

I nodded no again silently. There wasn't anything else for me to say.

"One last - then you can go. Did Vicki - odd behaviour - last time you saw her? - aggression or violence?"

_Then Vicki's gone, she'd pushed Stefan away. Where was she? Then suddenly she was in front of Elena who's now standing. She's attacking Elena, biting down hard into her neck. I faintly hear Jeremy screaming, for who I don't know. Please no ..._

I shook my head again, tears gathering in my eyes.

"- all for now. Would you - Jeremy in next, please?"

I nodded and got up and then walked out. I went straight outside after tapping Jeremy on the shoulder. I took deep gulps of air as soon as I stepped ouside the police station. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes to keep the tears from falling. My best friend was gone ... How was I supposed to survive this world without her?

* * *

As soon as we arrived home Jenna sent me upstairs to bed. I sat down on my bed and just stared at the picture on my wall. A few minute's later Jenna was knocking on my door when I didn't get up to open the door Jenna opened it herself and walked in cautiously.

She stopped after only a step or two and I heard her gasp. "Wow, did you - did you spend all last night doing this?"

I tore my eyes away from the painting and looked at Jenna. My eyes filled with tears as I nodded slowly. I then looked back to the picture.

"Come one," Jenna said softly. Jenna gently lifted me, with my help, by my arm and then she pulled my covers back. She lowered me back down and this time made me lie down rather then sit. She tucked me in and then gave me a small kiss on my forehead. I heard her leave but there was no sound from the door.

I unwillingly tore my eyes from the painting once more to look at the door where Jenna was looking at me in sadness. Her eyes were filled with tears and her lip wobbled. She whispered, "I'm so sorry, Mel."

Then the door was closed. I blinked for a second then turned back to the painting. Everyone seemed to be apologising to me lately.

* * *

_"Ah, the famous Elena," A voice said from behind. "Which means **you** are Melody, right?"_

_I froze for a second but then Elena and I turned around to see a very pretty blond girl behind us, carrying four shot's._

_I just blinked sadly and Elena said warily, "Yeah and you're Towel girl."_

_Towel girl smiled at that and then shrugged. "I've been called worse." She said lightly as she sat down next to us and handed us both a shot._

_I drank the shot, not even flinching as it burned my throat on the way down. I sighed as I watched Lexi do the same. When I saw that Elena hadn't touched her shot I grabbed it and downed it just like I did to mine. Lexi laughed while Elena looked at me in disgust for a minute._

_..._

_Once she reached them, Sheriff Forbes stabbed a needle into Lexi's arm and inject her with whatever was in there, Lexi gasped and Damon, who was next to her, looked at the Sheriff in shock and silent question. Two deputies each took an arm of Lexi's and start hurrying Lexi out of the building with Sheriff Forbes right behind them._

_I whipped around and ran to the back exit of the Grill, I heard someone behind me. I looked behind me to see that it was Elena and Stefan. We got out and slowly approached the corner of the building. I heard scuffling coming from Elena and Stefan but ignored them. What was the Sheriff doing with Lexi?_

_I bit my lip and peeked around the edge of corner just in time to see Damon thrust a stake into Lexi's heart. I gasped in horror and put a hand over my mouth to keep from crying out loud._

_"Oh, no ..." I heard Elena whisper from behind me as Lexi's body fell and hit the floor. Her skin was now grey, the veins showing._

**_She really looked like a vampire now ..._**

* * *

The days seemed to pass in a blur and Jenna decided I needed to stay in bed for the rest of the week. It helped a lot. She would bring me food three times a day with some coffee and stay until I ate and drank it all. She would talk and not be offended when I offered nothing in return besides a shrug. Jeremy stayed silent when he visited, I cried each time he came. Stefan and Damon visited separately and both said they were very sorry. Elena even visited once, she said I was over reacting and needed to get a hold of myself.

The dreams of Towel girl, of Lexi, scared me but it took months for the dream of Vicki to come true and that could have been a one off. I decided to go to a party at the Grill. Caroline had planned it.

_"Your sister has the worst taste in friends. Caroline is such a Barbie - selfish, fake and dumb."_

I didn't look at what I put on after my shower - Jenna had picked them and put them on my bed for me, I think she was overly happy that I was not just getting out of bed but I was also getting out of the house. I was happy to and I hoped that Vicki was happy.

I sat by myself but then Elena sat down as well. She passed me a drink that I found was coke and she sighed a few times before deciding to talk.

"It's really good that you decided to come, it'll make Aunt Jenna so happy as she actually thinks there's something bad going on with you. Just don't have a melt down, please?"

I clenched my teeth, closed my eyes and counted to ten before nodding stiffly.

"Thanks." I opened my eyes slowly and sighed. I shouldn't have come.

"Hello, ladies," greeted Damon with a bright smile. I raised my eyebrows at him then shook my head and continued to watch my glass.

"What did you do to my brother?" Elena demanded. Well, I think that he compelled him but maybe plans changed. Damon didn't answer and after a minute Elena continued with her questions. "When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory's of Vicki-" I flinched. "-what else did you do to him?"

I heard Damon sigh dramatically and then say, "You asked me to take away his memory of fangs and all the bad stuff. You wanted me to take away his suffering."

"But he's acting different," Elena protested. "He seems okay with everything, a little too okay. I mean, he's studying; he's not doing drugs and he's not even drinking."

I looked up at Damon as Elena said all that but Damon just shrugged. Then Damon looked at me and said reassuringly, "I took away his suffering."

We continued to sit in silence then. Until there was a voice behind us.

Ah, the famous Elena," A voice said from behind. "Which means **you** are Melody, right?"

I froze for a second but then Elena and I turned around to see a very pretty blond girl behind us, carrying four shot's.

I just blinked sadly and Elena said warily, "Yeah and you're Towel girl."

Towel girl smiled at that and then shrugged. "I've been called worse." She said lightly as she sat down next to us and handed us both a shot.

I drank the shot, not even flinching as it burned my throat on the way down. I sighed as I watched Lexi do the same. When I saw that Elena hadn't touched her shot I grabbed it and downed it just like I did to mine. The Towel girl laughed while Elena looked at me in disgust for a minute.

I left straight after that and ordered something strong from the bar. The bartender gave it to me without any protest. I didn't really look that bad, did I?

I walked to the other side of the room so that I wouldn't be tempted to order anything else and then watched everyone from my seat. Then my blood ran cold as Sheriff Forbes and two deputies walked straight in the direction of Lexi and Damon.

Once she reached them, Sheriff Forbes stabbed a needle into Lexi's arm and inject her with whatever was in there, Lexi gasped and Damon, who was next to her, looked at the Sheriff in shock and silent question. Two deputies each took an arm of Lexi's and start hurrying Lexi out of the building with Sheriff Forbes right behind them.

I whipped around and ran to the back exit of the Grill, I heard someone behind me. I looked behind me to see that it was Elena and Stefan. We got out and slowly approached the corner of the building. I heard scuffling coming from Elena and Stefan but ignored them. What was the Sheriff doing with Lexi?

I bit my lip and peeked around the edge of corner just in time to see Damon thrust a stake into Lexi's heart. I gasped in horror and put a hand over my mouth to keep from crying out loud.

"Oh, no ..." I heard Elena whisper from behind me as Lexi's body fell and hit the floor. Her skin was now grey, the veins showing.

_She really looked like a vampire now ..._


	6. Chapter 6

_I bit my lip and peeked around the edge of corner just in time to see Damon thrust a stake into Lexi's heart. I gasped in horror and put a hand over my mouth to keep from crying out loud._

_"Oh, no ..." I heard Elena whisper from behind me as Lexi's body fell and hit the floor. Her skin was now grey, the veins showing._

**_She really looked like a vampire now ..._**

* * *

As Jenna would say, I recovered from Vicki's 'disappearance'. And to a point I guess I did, but there wasn't a day that I didn't think of Vicki. I went to Matt's house nearly everyday, just sitting in Vicki's room and very slowly going through her stuff. Matt said she wouldn't come back for it if she hadn't told me where she was going and said that I could keep anything I wanted - for closure. I saw the pitying looks everyone gave me but I ignored them, I didn't need them.

We had a new history teacher who had pulled me aside in the first lesson and said he wanted to start over with me. I guess he saw the file that Mr Tanner had on me.

Jenna and Jeremy interacted with me more but I tried to avoid them, Jeremy especially. Elena tried to keep me out of the loop with everything concerning vampires but Damon always found a way to include me. I now called Damon a friend even though he had turned Vicki as he wasn't the reason she was dead.

I continued to have freaky dreams each night. Now, every morning I wrote in a book what had happened in my dream. They always come true eventually from what I can tell, to say it freaked me out was an understatment. Stefan and Elena were helping Damon find a way to get Katherine Pierce, the look-alike of Elena, out of a tomb but I didn't trust them.

I don't think Damon trusted them either as I was now in his car on the way to the cemetery so we could dig up his father's grave where the Grimoire that would open the tomb was buried.

Damon parked his car just outside a crowd of trees and we continued on foot, walking through the now dark woods to get to the old cemetry.

I nearly tripped over a root of a tree and hufffed when I heard Damon laugh from next to me.

Damon slung an arm over my shoulder and said in a cheerful voice, "It's alright, Odie, I'll help you up if you fall."

Yes, that's right, Odie. That was my new nickname invented by Damon. He said it described me perfectly because I was a mute half doppleganger with a very bad temper and had strange dreams. The ass.

I pushed his arm off me and gave him a dry look. He laughed again but then we continued in silence for a few minutes.

I bit my lip and tapped Damon on the shoulder. He turned to me with raised eyebrows and I asked, "Are we actually going to dig up your dad's grave?"

"Yes, Odie, we are. Why? Does it gross you out?" Damon asked with a smirk.

I just rolled my eyes at him and gave him the finger, walking ahead a little.

"Ouch." Damon said dryly.

After a minute I glanced back to see Damon frowning. He looked at me and I asked, with a frown on my face as well, "What's wrong?"

"I wonder where Stefan and Elena are." He said, looking a bit upset.

I shrugged, a questioning look on my face. Damon elaborated moodily, "Because I'm now pretty sure they found the Grimoir before we did."

I didn't have time to ask him what he meant because we stepped into the clearing of the old cemetery and I saw what he meant. Standing beside's a dug up grave were two figures, one of them holding a flashlight to the other one who was holding up a grey, tattered book.

"Well, what do you know?" Damon called out as we approached Stefan and Elena. I could hear the hurt in his voice.

Elena gasped and whirled around, shining the torch light on me and Damon. I grimaced at the bright light and brought my hand up to try and shield my eyes.

Damon said in a hard voice, "This is an interesting turn of events."

Stefan gripped the Grimoir in his hands tightly. "I can't let you bring her back," Stefan said in a sad voice with a shake of his head. He added, sincerely, "I'm sorry."

"So am I," Damon spat. "for thinking for even a second that I could trust you."

Stefan scoffed. "Your not capable of trust, Damon." Stefan narrowed his eyes at Damon and said, "The fact that your here means you read the journal and you were planning on doing this by yourself."

"Actually," Damon began dryly. "If you haven't noticed there is a girl next to me. You remember Melody, don't you, Stefan? I was going to do this with only Odie because myself and her are the only ones I can trust." Damon hissed, his mouth curling up in a sneer. "You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan. But you ..." he turned to Elena and I could see the hurt and pain in his icy blue eyes. "You had me fooled."

Elena looked down and stammered out, "I - I'm sorry."

Damon's eyes hardened and his jaw clenched. He really had trusted Elena.

Damon turned back to Stefan. "So what are you going to do now? Because if you try and destroy that," Damon's eyes turned colder as he looked at the Grimoir. His eyes then travelled from Emily's Grimoir to Elena. "I'll rip her heart out."

I smiled sadly at that. Damon wouldn't kill Elena, he had too many feelings for her to do that.

Stefan seemed to think the same as me because he said, "You won't kill her."

Stefan sounded so convinced that he wouldn't do it that I'm sure Damon took that as a challenge. Damon gave Stefan a look that said, 'Wanna bet?' and sped forward, he grabbed Elena and wrapped his arm tight around her neck.

"I can do one better," Damon hissed to Stefan as he brought his wrist up to his lips and bit it with his vampire fangs. He then pressed the bleeding wound to Elena's mouth, forcing her to swallow a few mouthfuls. "Give me the book, Stefan, or I'm snapping her neck and we'll have another vampire running around."

I didn't move or make a sound and I didn't react when Stefan glanced at me, other than just raising my eyebrows at him. Stefan's attention was fully on Damon then and he begged, "Let her go first."

"The book." Damon demanded.

Stefan seemed to freeze then and then he was gone. An arm was wrapped around my neck, another pinning me to Stefan by my waist. My eyes grew wide with panic as I struggled to get from out his grasp.

"I'm sorry." I thought I heard Stefan whisper.

I'm sorry? Was he bloody serious? I wasn't that over the death of my best friend who had died by HIS hand!

I whimpered slightly as I struggled, tears pooling in my eyes. Damon seemed to sense what I was thinking because his gaze softened when they met mine.

"Let her go, Stefan, I just want the book," Damon said softer then before.

"Elena first and then I'll give you the Grimoir and Melody." Stefan said in a hard voice as he tightened his grasp on my neck. I gasped for air and Damon's eyes widened.

"The problem being, Stefan, is that I no longer trust that you'll give them." Damon growled.

Stefan's voice softened as he said, "You just did the one thing that ensures I will."

Damon nodded slowly and narrowed his eyes at Stefan. Stefan pushed the Grimoir into my hands and slowly released his hold of me as Damon let go of Elena. I pushed away from Stefan, glaring at him silently as I did so. I held my head high as I passed Elena on the way to Damon, I brushed of the hurt I felt when I saw the disgust and pity in her gaze as she watched me pass. As soon as I got to Damon he gave me a tight hug, then he pulled away and gave me a thorough look. He looked longer at my neck so I assume he was hungry or checking for bruises.

I gave him the Grimoir with a small smile and he gave me a bright smile in return. As we both turned away from Elena and Stefan, Damon slung his arm over my shoulders again and said, in an offhand tone, "Thanks for that."

* * *

_Ring, ring, ring_

I groaned and buried my head deeper under my covers but the ringing _would not stop!_

I grabbed the phone blindly and pressed answer. And then I nearly laughed. Someone was calling _me_! **Me** the mute!

I cleared my throat as I was met in silence. The caller took that as a signal of talk. The caller was Stefan, the idiot!

"Hey, Mel. Look, I know I'm probably-" Probably? "-the last person you want to talk to right now, but I need your help," Stefan began in a rushed voice. Wow, I think maybe something was worrying him. "Anna took Elena last night, and I've been searching all over town all night. I can't find her anywhere. Have you seen her?"

I sighed and shook my head. I ended the call and then texted Stefan saying;

Your a idiot. I'm a mute and you threatened my life last night.  
Even if I did know and even if I could tell you I wouldn't. Dumb ass.  
Mel xx

I sent it and got a reply in under a minute, from Damon this time.

Just read that over Stefan's shoulder.  
I really am the smarter brother, aren't I?  
Day xx

I groaned in annoyance and buried my head back under the cover. If Elena died she'd most probably become a vampire; I'm not sure why Stefan was worrying so much.

* * *

_I turned around and saw Damon just staring at the floor blankly, his expression being unreadable from the mix of so many emotions there although I could guess what most of the emotions were. Damon had spent over a century looking for a way to free Katherine so they could be together and now he'd just found out she wasn't in there. She had been out in this world all along and hadn't even searched for him._

_I approached Damon slowly, tears forming in my eyes for him. Once a reached him I put a hand on his arm, he looked up at the sudden touch and I saw the raw pain, the confusion, in his eyes._

_"I'm sorry." I mouthed to him as I felt a tear slip over._

_"She wasn't in there ..." Damon whispered sounding broken. Katherine had never been in there, which meant she had been out here, which meant she hadn't looked for Damon and that meant the she obviously didn't love him or want him. "She was **never** there."_

_I slowly put my arms around him and he slowly reacted. Within a minute or two we were hugging, just standing outside the tomb holding each other. I don't no how long we stayed like that but I didn't care because this is what Damon needed and Damon was my friend._

**_"We are going to be best friends forever. I'll even learn that language thing for you."_**


End file.
